La vie est belle
by Anya Omega
Summary: Two-shot. UA (Ni Poudlard, Ni respect du Canon) . L'un est pauvre et vit dans la rue, l'autre est riche et se moque de l'aristocratie. Si différents et pourtant si semblables. La vie est belle, vraiment? Mais à quel prix? La belle vie n'appartient pas toujours à celui que l'on pense…
1. Harry

Chapitre 1 : Harry

 **Note d'auteur : Voilà, encore une petite fanfiction sans prétention aucune dans le même style d'écriture que mon OS :"Someone Will Love You" si ce n'est encore plus rapide. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle comporte deux chapitres, l'un étant axé sur Harry, l'autre sur Draco. Tout comme mon OS, cette mini fanfiction (two-shot) est inspirée d'une chanson. Il m'a suffit d'entendre le refrain pour voir la scène de la fin de ce chapitre que j'ai écrite. Je vous laisse le titre et l'auteur : Nassi - La vie est belle**

 ** _Inspiration : La vie est belle - Nassi_**

 _On m'a dit: "tu te prends trop la tête  
Essaye de mieux voir combien  
La vie est belle, la vie t'ouvre les bras"  
Je me suis dit, ah ça la vie est belle  
Peut être pour toi qui vis comme dans un rêve  
Vêtu d'or et de soie_

La vie était tranquille. Les passants circulaient, vêtus de leur plus beau manteau, le sourire aux lèvres, conversant entre eux de tout et de rien alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez au travers des nuages, ajoutant une note plus joyeuse si besoin était à cette foule qui déambulait dans les rues de Londres. C'était une belle ville et les gens du coin étaient vus comme des gentlemans, des gens biens qui étaient, la plupart du temps, très fortunés. Ils côtoyaient pourtant sans gêne aucune les gens de plus basses naissances. Ce n'étaient pas des personnes hautaines qui se savent importantes et qui sont au dessus du monde. Seuls les aristocrates étaient ainsi, ne parlant qu'à des gens comme eux et refusant de se mêler à la foule qui envahissait les rues dès les premières heures de la journée.

Londres était une belle ville, c'était vrai, mais comme toute grande ville, il y avait un revers à la médaille. Dans certains quartiers, des personnes vivaient à même la rue, côtoyant des adolescents dans les mêmes conditions qu'eux, faisant la manche, le visage baissé, la voix suppliante ou le corps vif comme le vent, pillant, volant ça et là sur les stands, dans les sacs et les magasins pour vivre. C'était la face cachée de la capitale qui dissimulait aux yeux du monde ces échecs que la société avaient vu naitre.

C'était le cas d'un jeune garçon, à peine âgé de 15 ans qui avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture quand il était tout petit. Lui-même avait été atteint et sur son front se distinguait clairement la marque d'un éclair, seul souvenir de cette nuit de Noël où ils rentraient à la maison. Puis tous ses souvenirs s'étaient envolés, remplacés par ceux de l'orphelinat où les sœurs avaient pris soin de lui.

Il aurait aimé que la vie reste comme cela et qu'il reste avec les sœurs et s'occupe des enfants plus jeunes jusqu'à la fin mais la vie lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Elle avait frappé là où il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait été recueilli par la sœur de sa mère décédée : Pétunia Dursley qui l'avait séparé des sœurs pour toujours. Jamais plus il ne pourrait y revenir mais un espoir subsistait. Peut-être qu'avec sa famille, tout serait différent ! La roue tournerait à nouveau et il serait à nouveau bien ! Il ignorait à quel point il s'était trompé.

La famille de Pétunia était composée d'elle-même, de son rejeton et de son mari, une espèce d'homme-baleine qui aboyait des ordres en permanence. Une famille à l'apparence gentille et aimable. Apparence que Vernon et Pétunia entretenaient comme ils le pouvaient. C'étaient des gens bien eux aussi après tout ! Tous les avaient plaints quand ils avaient accueilli le garçon, pestant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'était qu'un fardeau, délinquant, inutile et stupide. Et tous les croyaient, évidemment.

Personne ne le connaissait, l'autre mais tous savaient ce qu'il était où ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était. Harry Potter, car tel était son nom, avait servi de domestique à ses bourreaux, allant de tondre la pelouse et préparer les repas à repeindre les barrières, nettoyer la maison, entretenir les parterres de fleurs de sa tante, nettoyer et cirer la voiture de son oncle et tout cela sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour et de reconnaissance.

Non, ça c'était pour les gens normaux, pas pour les monstres comme lui. Pour un garçon aussi mal élevé comme le disait son oncle et sa tante, il n'y avait que les coups et les privations. Il ne connaissait que cela, pourtant Harry avait fait de son mieux mais ça n'avait jamais été suffisant. Ça ne l'était jamais. Alors il avait pris son mal en patience et avait grandi sous les poings de son oncle puis, plus tard, de son cousin, multipliant les corvées, au fur et à mesure qu'il atteignait l'âge de les faire. Grandir équivalait à des tâches supplémentaires et Harry avait vite appris à ne plus se souvenir de son anniversaire.

Et tout ça s'était fait à l'abri des regards évidemment. Pourtant, les voisins voyaient bien comment Harry était traité mais dans ce monde plus qu'individualiste, c'était chacun pour soi et personne ne se serait embêté à prendre sous son aile un garçon qui avait si mauvaise réputation. La peine et la pitié s'étaient transformées en commentaires désobligeants. S'il travaillait comme cela, il l'avait surement mérité.

Pétunia était quelqu'un de bien, jamais elle ne maltraiterait un enfant n'est-ce pas? Et personne ne vérifiait. Tous fermaient les yeux. Comme d'habitude.

A ses 14 ans, Harry avait les jambes solides à cause de son cousin qui avait inventé ce jeu stupide : le premier qui attrapait son chien de cousin avait le droit de le frapper. Tu parles d'une victoire. L'adolescent n'avait pas supporté ça longtemps mais il avait tout de même pris son mal en patience et, un soir, alors que tous dormaient sur leur deux oreilles, Harry avait traficoté la serrure du placard où il vivait, avait pris de l'argent dans la veste de son oncle et, après avoir mis de la nourriture et des biscuits dans un vieux sac de Dudley, son andouille de cousin, il avait enfin mis les voiles, le sourire aux lèvres.

Désormais il vivait pour lui-même. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles et, même s'il avait de la nourriture, il devait se cacher sans cesse pour échapper aux policiers. Pourtant, après les premiers jours, ne voyant aucune affiche signalant sa disparition, il avait progressivement relâché sa vigilance. De toute façon, même s'il était pris, il s'échapperait encore et encore. Vivre dehors, dans les rues, avec l'estomac qui grondait et le froid qui lui mordait la peau, c'était ça la liberté. Sa liberté.

Certains jours avaient été difficile et il avait été proche de renoncer à vivre dans les rues et de retourner dans un orphelinat demander asile, il se souvenait d'elle. Sa liberté si durement acquise. Il n'avait plus d'ordres à recevoir de qui que ce soit, ni de corvées à effectuer sous la faim, la douleur et les coups. Il était tranquille, il avait enfin la paix et entendre son ventre crier de faim était un bien maigre supplice comparé à ce qu'il avait enduré dans cette maison maudite de laquelle il avait fui.

Vivant seul, il avait fait de son mieux, grognant contre son ventre qui criait famine quand la nourriture avait manqué mais très vite, il avait pu compter sur d'autres adolescents qui, comme lui, avaient fugué de chez eux pour ne jamais y revenir. Grâce à eux, il avait appris à se protéger du froid, repéré les endroits où il pouvait prendre une douche sans qu'on lui pose des questions et, surtout, ils lui avaient appris les astuces pour subsister dans les rues de Londres comme la manche, le vol, les mensonges, tout. Ils étaient devenus amis et Harry les aidait quand il le pouvait, mais toujours en solitaire. C'était son train de vie.

Aujourd'hui, Harry courait, et courait encore. Encore et toujours plus vite. Dès qu'il prenait quelque chose comme un objet de valeur ou simplement une maigre pomme, il s'enfuyait comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses. C'était son rythme et courir ainsi lui donnait l'impression d'exister et de vivre pleinement sa vie. Sa finesse et ses jambes robustes aidant, il échappait la plupart du temps à ses poursuivants mais, bien sûr, parfois, il tombait sur plus fort que lui et se prenait des volées de coups qui l'avaient laissé à demi-mort dans une ruelle éloignée. Un règlement de compte. Il avait payé pour tous les autres mais il s'en fichait, une fois de plus. Il était encore et toujours debout, c'est tout ce qui importait.

La vie était belle et il était toujours là pour la voir. Il était toujours aussi libre et c'est ce qui importait vraiment. Peu importe le reste. La vie lui ouvrait les bras et il les saisirait aussi longtemps qu'il en serait capable. Il ne ferait pas partie de ces gens qui subissaient la vie comme s'il s'agissait d'un fardeau sans même la vivre. Quand il en voyait, et surtout, quand il observait des aristocrates si coincés, il ne résistait pas. Ce jour là, c'était une famille comme il l'aimait: le père qui marchait devant, la tête droite, la canne de luxe à la main, et le fils, blond comme la lune et la mère derrière. Tous des automates. Il avait fait exprès de les bousculer, à la fois pour donner un peu de vie à leur corps, comme s'il souhaitait éteindre cette étincelle qui faisait défaut en eux et en même temps, raviver son étincelle à lui pour qu'elle ne s'efface jamais. Lui ne serait pas brisé.

Il ne serait pas comme ces têtes blondes qui obéissaient tels des pantins aux adultes, comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix de la vie qu'ils menaient. Harry n'avait jamais compris. Pourquoi ne se rebellaient-ils pas? Il ignorait bien sur que la famille aimante et la peur de l'inconnu en décourageaient plus d'un. Mais pas lui, Harry l'éclair comme il était surnommé par ses amis, il ne deviendrait jamais comme eux. La vie serait-elle toujours aussi belle s'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait? Il en doutait.

Courir lui donnait raison. Il ne connaissait pas meilleure sensation que celle de prendre une revanche sur la vie elle-même. Quand il courait encore et toujours, mettant sa vie en jeu, ça le faisait sourire. Il n'existait que dans ces moments où les passants criaient : "Au voleur", lui faisant redoubler de vitesse. Cette phrase avait le don de le faire sourire. Au voleur… Oui, il volait la vie elle-même. Il prenait comme une revanche, profitant de sa liberté, jouant avec elle comme il le voulait, ne se souciant pas des risques. Il courait dans ces rues qu'il connaissait par coeur. La ville était devenue sa maison, son terrain de jeu, sa liberté.

Il ne regrettait jamais sa décision, peu importe les difficultés qu'il croisait. La vie ne lui souriait peut-être pas et il n'avait pas d'argent mais il faisait de son mieux et, le temps d'une entraide entre un journaliste paumé et lui, il gagnait assez de sous pour acheter à manger ou pour passer un instant au chaud, ayant parfois même un repas offert pour ses services. Harry profitait de ces rares moments sans jamais s'engager. Il ne se lierait avec personne et personne ne lui volerait sa liberté. Même si un jour ça signifiait qu'il doive mourir, il vivrait en homme heureux, écoutant avec bonheur quand le soleil se levait les petits oiseaux chanter, savourant la sensation d'avoir le ventre rempli et d'être réchauffé.

Il profitait de chaque instant qui faisaient que la vie était belle. Ce n'était qu'un môme, un adolescent qui n'avait même pas été à l'école qui souriait à la vie comme si elle lui souriait en retour. Un môme anonyme dont personne ne connaissait la vie. Un môme qui courait, le sourire aux lèvres, les mains tendues à l'horizontale, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, fêtant la vie, savourant chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, comme s'il s'agissait de sa dernière journée d'existence alors que le soleil se levait sous un cri de joie et que la ville s'étendait à ses pieds.


	2. Draco

Un soupir. Encore un. Assis à son bureau qui donnait sur les grandes rues de Londres, un jeune garçon s'ennuyait ferme. Son père l'avait puni pour avoir rigolé en public. Pourtant il s'était fait discret et n'avait froissé personne les entourant. Mais on ne contrait pas les règles de Lucius, son père, sans recevoir une punition. Il avait été sévèrement giflé et enfermé dans sa chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir. Même Narcissa, sa mère, n'était pas venue le voir, ajoutant à sa punition la honte et la douleur d'être seul. Draco Malfoy, car tel était le nom de l'illustre héritier de la famille, avait toujours été très entouré, que ce soit par ses parents ou par les enfants imposés par son père.

Étant fils de bonne famille, il se devait d'avoir de bonnes fréquentations et, étant trop jeune au début pour le faire correctement, c'était Lucius qui s'en était chargé jusqu'à ses quatorze ans, l'âge où la réserve et la retenue étaient de mises, le privant de ses dernières chances de se faire des amis qu'il aurait lui-même choisi. Mais même cela lui était interdit. C'était : "Tiens toi droit, Draco, mon fils n'est pas un bossu" ou encore "Draco, un peu de tenue, tu me fais honte". Toujours une réprimande au bout des lèvres, jamais une once d'affection, de fierté ne sortait de sa bouche. Pourtant, Draco avait fait de son mieux mais faire de son mieux n'était jamais assez.

Il avait pourtant retenu toutes ces fichues règles qu'un aristocrate se devait de connaitre. Il la connaissait par coeur cette foutue étiquette qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait. Non, être un Malfoy impliquait énormément de choses. Tous connaissaient son nom et il se devait de ne pas porter atteinte à la réputation de sa famille par des paroles en l'air ou des gestes non contrôlés. Contrôler ses faits et gestes étaient relativement épuisants mais les rares nuits où Lucius lui accordait un compliment, Draco ne regrettait pas ses efforts. Quelques fois même, son père autorisait la domestique à lui acheter des bonbons avec la promesse de son rejeton de ne pas en abuser mais Draco n'était pas un idiot. Il savait se faire discret et conservait sa récompense le plus longtemps possible pour faire durer le plaisir.

C'était la seule chose qui le faisait sourire à présent qu'il avait grandi. Quand il était tout petit, quand son père s'absentait, sa mère jouait avec lui dans le jardin. Avec elle, il avait tissé des couronnes de fleurs, il avait joué à chat, il avait même joué à cache-cache. Mais quand il avait franchi le cap des six ans, ces petits plaisirs lui avaient été refusés et Draco n'avait pu compter que sur les friandises comme seul réconfort.

Les rares moments où ses parents s'intéressaient à lui, c'était lors de ses cours. Avec Narcissa, il apprenait l'art de la conversation, la galanterie, l'histoire ainsi que le piano et le violon. Il adorait ces instruments mais n'avait le droit d'en jouer que durant ses heures de cours ou qu'en dehors de la présence de son père, ce qui était rare et il ne pouvait pas jouer ce qu'il voulait pendant ses leçons. Tout lui était imposé.

Avec Lucius, il apprenait le reste, tout ce qui concernait la famille Malfoy et ses multiples entreprises. Très vite, Draco s'était retrouvé plongé dans le monde de la finance, des comptes, de l'argent. C'était très ennuyeux même s'il ne le montrait plus. La seule fois où il avait osé bailler légèrement, son père l'avait giflé tellement fort qu'il était tombé de sa chaise et l'homme n'avait plus voulu le revoir de la journée. Cet après-midi là, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre et n'avait eu qu'un maigre sandwich à manger. C'était également une partie de sa punition. Quand il ne lui apprenait pas les finances, Lucius lui parlait des grandes familles, celles qu'il fallait respecter et craindre, celles qu'il fallait regarder de haut, les alliances intéressantes qu'il pouvait en tirer et surtout, l'art de la manipulation.

Si la famille Malfoy avait su se faire une place, c'était en partie par l'éducation très stricte qu'elle recevait mais également la fourberie dont elle était capable pour arriver à ses fins. Un Malfoy se devait d'être toujours du côté des vainqueurs, tout le monde le savait, il le répétait assez. Mais Draco ne voulait pas devenir comme son père. Il était différent.

Toutes ces choses sur les finances, les concurrences, les galas, les rencontres arrangées avec ce qui serait sa future femme, tout l'ennuyait. Lui ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était pouvoir être dehors, courir sans être retenu par une canne sur son épaule, pouvoir rire en toute liberté sans être giflé dans la minute, vivre dans la normalité plutôt que dans l'aristocratie, avoir des amis qui riraient avec lui sans craintes de représailles.

Draco était différent mais ses parents ne semblaient pas vouloir le voir. Ils espéraient plutôt ramener leur fils dans le droit chemin à coups de gifles et de punitions. C'était ça, la grande famille Malfoy. Beaucoup l'enviaient d'avoir des domestiques à ses ordres, prêts à tout pour le satisfaire mais lui, ça le lassait. Au début, il s'était beaucoup amusé à jouer le rôle de fils d'aristocrate, demandant ça et là des choses tordues et difficiles à faire. Puis il s'était calmé quand il avait vu, par hasard, la punition qu'une domestique avait reçue après qu'il ait été se plaindre à son père que son caprice n'avait pas été satisfait. Ça l'avait comme refroidit et, depuis, il en demandait le moins possible à ses domestiques personnels.

Draco s'était rangé, suivant son père comme il le pouvait même si, au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher la liberté. Peut-être que l'idée de fuir aurait pu lui traverser l'esprit si son père ne lui avait pas montré les gens qui vivaient à même la rue, en le menaçant de finir comme eux s'il ne s'appliquait pas davantage dans ses leçons. Draco avait vu ces gens, le visage tiré tant ils étaient maigres. Ils étaient tous assis par terre, à même la saleté, les pieds nus, les vêtements en lambeaux, la tête baissée, marmonnant à qui voulait l'entendre des demandes d'argent ou de nourriture. Comment pouvait-on vivre ainsi? Jamais il ne deviendrait comme cela, jamais ! Ce spectacle lui avait retourné l'estomac et il avait vomi en rentrant au manoir. Lucius l'avait giflé une nouvelle fois pour avoir sali la maison. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait vomi en pleine rue? Heureusement qu'il avait su se contenir, sans quoi la punition aurait sans aucun doute été plus sévère encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Après avoir vu ça, ses rêves de liberté s'étaient envolés. Jamais il n'aurait osé s'enfuir de chez lui, il ne voulait pas vivre dans la crasse avec ces gens. En plus, il ne connaissait pas le monde, il avait rarement quitté le confort du manoir et, quand il avait mis les pieds dehors, c'était pour faire un tour en voiture et se rendre directement chez des amis qui habitaient tout près. Il n'avait jamais vu Londres de ses propres yeux, il ne l'avait jamais parcourue de ses propres pieds. Il aurait bien voulu pourtant. S'il était né dans une famille normale, Il aurait été libre comme le vent, allant là où il le souhaitait sans jamais avoir à se soucier de l'étiquette ou de ses faits et gestes. Il aurait été libre.

Il serait comme ce garçon qu'il avait croisé rapidement dans la ruelle où son père discutait avec un grand marchand pour trouver un cadeau à offrir à la future femme de son fils lors de leur rencontre. Lucius l'avait repris plusieurs fois, lui reprochant son manque d'attention mais, pour une fois qu'il était dehors et dans la rue, le jeune aristocrate ne voulait pas en perdre une miette. Il observait tout : les magasins, les gens qui déambulaient dans la rue, les couples assis sur des bancs, les véhicules qui transportaient des passagers à droite et à gauche, les enfants qui jouaient dans le parc tout près, ces jeunes qui fumaient près d'eux. Il avait même respiré plus fort pour sentir la fumée avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux qui lui avait valu un regard de reproche.

Draco s'était alors montré davantage attentif à ce que lui proposait le marchand à l'extérieur de la boutique quand il avait vu au loin des gens s'écarter vivement. Intrigué, son regard et son attention avaient alors dévié vers la silhouette rouge qui se glissait jusqu'à eux. Était-ce un voleur? Lucius lui en avait parlé. Draco avait fait semblant de trouver cela abjecte mais quand on vivait dehors sans argent, ne devait-on pas voler si on voulait vivre?

La silhouette rouge s'était approchée jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent puisse le distinguer. C'était un garçon comme lui, petit, plutôt maigre, châtain, il ne devait avoir probablement que douze ans seulement. Et pourtant il marchait vite dans ces rues, comme s'il les connaissait par coeur. Il venait vers eux. Avait-il remarqué que Draco le suivait du regard malgré son air imperturbable? Il était sur eux. Draco put distinguer son sourire et ses yeux verts qui pétillaient de malice. Qu'allait-il faire? Le choc d'une bousculade le fit revenir à lui.

Le garçon au pull rouge avait osé bousculer son père, le grand Lucius Malfoy ! Draco n'en revenait pas ! La tête de son père avait été si marrante à regarder et il n'avait pu empêcher un rire de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors que Lucius le dévisageait, un regard noir dans les yeux et une main levée. Une gifle, encore une. Mais elle en valait la peine celle-là. Pas comme quand il faisait de son mieux et en recevait parce qu'il n'avait pas fait assez. Le temps que Lucius réagisse, le garçon était déjà loin mais Draco ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Qui était ce garçon libre comme l'air?

Dans son bureau, Draco retint un autre rire alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ce garçon avait surgi à toute vitesse et Lucius l'avait appelé "délinquant" mais Draco avait bien vu, lui, le sourire sur les lèvres du brun qui devait avoir un an ou deux en moins que lui vu sa taille. Sans son père pour le voir et le disputer encore, il se tenait courbé, appuyant son menton dans sa paume, le coude posé nonchalamment sur son bureau alors que son regard se voilait dans les ruelles jusqu'à ce qu'une tache rouge attire son attention. Il sourit en la suivant des yeux. Il en avait de la chance, lui d'être libre. Il l'observa s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue avant de soupirer et de se replonger dans ses pensées. Peut-être le reverrait-il un jour…

 **Note d'auteur : Un Two-shot cette fois, écrit en une soirée. Un autre petit écrit sans prétention qui fait 3800 mots +- écrit en un peu moins de 3h. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! A vos claviers pour des reviews !**

 **Ps : Je ne sais pas dans quel genre classer ça alors si vous avez des suggestions (et justifications), je vous écoute ! Enfin, je vous lis quoi !** **J**


End file.
